Gohan's Pain
The Tables Turn }} is the two hundred nineteenth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred thirteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows two photographs of Goku smiling. The left picture shows Goku smiling as an adult with a tree behind him. The right picture shows Goku as a child, smiling and making a V sign as Master Roshi looks on. Summary Gohan, on his knees, screams out for his dead father. The rest of the Dragon Team hang their heads in sadness, except for Vegeta, who is seemingly too stunned to react. Jimmy Firecracker wonders where Cell has gone. Gohan regrets letting his pride overtake him, but Krillin tries to comfort him, saying that Goku was proud of him and that they should go home. As they leave, Krillin carries Android 18 off of the battlefield. Meanwhile, Goku, King Kai, and Bubbles fly down Snake Way. Goku apologizes to Bubbles for killing him too, but Bubbles seems unaffected. King Kai expresses disbelief with Goku for killing him, a god, just to save Earth. Goku says that he is sorry, and asks King Kai why he cannot let go of it, as it was the only way he could think of. As King Kai gets angry again, Goku wonders if Cell's soul has gone directly to Hell, since he does not see it anywhere. King Kai quickly becomes upset, stating that he cannot sense Cell's soul at the Check-In Station, where all souls go first. He exclaims that this means that Cell is not dead yet, shocking Goku. Back on Earth, Vegeta tells Krillin to destroy 18, but he says that she is a person. Just then, a strong gust of wind pops up, accompanied by a ki which the Z Fighters immediately recognize. Before anyone can react, a Death Beam strikes Future Trunks through the chest, knocking him to the ground. Noting that he hit Future Trunks, Cell himself appears, seemingly back in his perfect form. When Yamcha asks how Cell is alive, Cell explains that he has a cluster of core cells in his head that enable him to regenerate from anything and this cluster was not destroyed when he self-destructed. Cell admits that even he was surprised by the extent of his regenerative abilities, and he then goes on to reveal that he no longer needs Android 18 to maintain his Perfect form. To make matters worse for the Z Fighters, Cell explains that he has also received Saiyan Power from his Saiyan cells and gained Goku's Instant Transmission. As Cell boasts that he is better than ever, Vegeta is still stunned by Future Trunks' injuries. As the other stare in disbelief, Gohan stares at Cell, readying himself to fight once again. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Goku *King Kai *Bubbles *Vegeta *Piccolo *Future Trunks *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Android 18 *Mr. Satan *Jimmy Firecracker *Lionel *Cell Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena *Other World **Snake Way Techniques *Full Power Death Beam *Regeneration Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters